This study is an ongoing clinical investigation to assess the effects of longterm infusions of prostacyclin, administered alone or in combination with other agents, on hemodynamics, exercise tolerance, and subjective well-being in patients with idiopathic pulmonary hypertension and compare the effects of prostacyclin (either alone or in combination with other therapies) to the effects of other standard therapies.